nexusffrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Maxios recruits AMEN posts
This is a collection of posts, copy and pasted, that have to do when Evil Maxios tried to recruit AMEN to join The Beast. Maxios:'''A voice comes over the loudspeakers: "Isn't it funny how the most evil thing in existence is right next to HALO?" '''VampireRot:"There's a printing press for Twilight books near HALO?!" PlotcloneRot runs into the main room, sword drawn! Maxios:@Rot "Nay my friend. The living embodiment of evil, an eternal so ancient the Nexus long forgot's it's name." VampireRot '"..." Rot dejectedly puts his sword back. "Oh. Well you can't stab living embodiments of evil. Especially if we don't know its name. Has it destroyed HA- Wait... HALO?" The vampire thinks. Then gags. '''The Bushranger'Note: BR's post had other stuff in it, but the following is the only in the post to do with Evil Maxios' recruiting drive.((And I doubt Draken is buried anywhere near HALO.)) 'happyturtle'Moff pops the cork on a champagne bottle. "Woooo! To HALO being destroyed by EEEEEEEVIL!" =D '''Maxios@Rot"Everyone refers to it as The Beast. It was unleashed a few weeks back, but the combinded effort of everyone in HALO stopped it from destroying everything in existence. But, it was defeated too easily. It's part of it's master plan. It's going to reawaken by the end of tomorrow,, and the ultimate evil will walk again." VampireRot'Rot raises an eyebrow. "So... It's ''not the curtain?" That's a relief. *cowers in fear of HALO '''Maxios" *sigh*. No Rot, it's not the curtain." VampireRot"Oh. If its not a Twilight press, or the curtain, it sounds much less scary. Are you sure you've got the right ultimate evil?" Rot taps his fangs. "Also, how would you know about this? It's in HALO, right?" Maxios"Yes. I'm sure. It was formed at the dawn of the multiverse. It is near impossible to kill, and is made of living lava and rock. It's currently right next to HALO base, paralyzed because of it being under the ocean. But, it's adapting. And I know all this because I am the Beast's true follower, it's hand in the world." happyturtle"And how are you in our speakers?" Moff asks. Maxios"I'm not in your speakers Moff. I'm in the speaker ROOM." happyturtle"Henchies. Go take care of him. Every drop of blood you extract from him is one less I'll extract from you." Henchmen begin converging on the speaker room from all directions, with violent intent. Lord Magtok'Magtok rolls his eyes, grumpily mutters something, and then strides towards the room with the speakers. If there's one thing he hates, it's apocalypses, and this sounds like just enough of one to require that he beat this guy's head in with a golf club. '(Rot posted something about asking why the Beast need's AMEN's help) Maxios"You can't! I'm a member of AMEN, remember!" the voice says smugly. "And isn't you that said Moff that there's a rule stating that members or minion's can't attack each other?!?" To Rot: "Because we need your help to conquer and destroy everything!" happyturtle"How am I supposed to 'remember' if some disembodied voice is a member or not?" Moff says, following Magtok. VampireRot"This is AMEN. Do you really think we'd follow rules like that?" Rot giggles. "You, and the ultimate evil in the multiverse, need help to do that? And you're expecting help from us?" Maxios" *Sigh* Not that Moff! You said during the boat race that members can't attack other members! I even recored you saying it!" To Rot: "It depends. Would you rather have us destroy you all when he conquer the universe? It's a rare occasion when the multiverse's greatest evil request's help." The Bushranger'''Becky, for her part, hmpfs! But doesn't deny it. Then wanders out of the washroom, seeking the conversation she hears. And decides to prove that members can and do attack other members. Yes, by flicking her Bic and setting Rot on fire. '''Maxios '''A man bumps into Magtok, and Moff. He appears to have come from the speaker room. "I'm the hand of The Beast!" the man says. He looks just like Maxios, except with a pencil mustace, black top hat, etc. ThePhantomGordon steps out of his office. "Maxios, we do not do apocalypses. Now, if you don't come out, I will have the henchmen beat you, and then bring to me for trial." '''happyturtle(note: Hand refers to Evil Maxios) (Maxios, you haven't actually identified who is speaking. I have no idea, IC, or OOC. ) "Nice to meet you, Handy." Moff will use his artifact lighter to try and set Hand on fire. It's capable of igniting anything, even underwater Maxios"It is I! Evil Maxios! The failed clone of Maxios!" Evil Maxios says proudly, standing in front of Moff. "The Beast's first goal is to conquer Inside. If you all help, you will be made the rulers of Inside, along with the surrounding areas. The empowers of the AMEN empire!" To clarify, he's out of the speaker room. The Bushranger"Hello, Hand of the Beast," Becky says in a sickly-sweet tone. "I'm the Eye of the Tiger. It's nice to meet you. Have fun dealing with Hair of the Dog here." happyturtle "Dude, I tried to set you on fire last post. Keep up." Maxios Evil Maxios' hat is on fire. He takes it off, and throws it into the bathroom. Seconds later, a toilet may or may not have exploded in it. "I knew. I just didn't respond to it instantly." Evil Maxios tells Moff. ThePhantom "Oh, an messed up clone." Gordon shakes his head, and pulls out his shock pistol. "Let's end this quickly." Gordon tries to shoot Evil Maxios. Lord Magtok ((Gah, ninja'd.)) I'm going to have to apologize, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we're not working for a Beast. I get uneasy enough as is just knowing that there's a Legion here. Magtok reaches into his robes, and attempts to shoot the evil clone right in the left knee. Nothing personal, of course. It just sounds like a lot more trouble than it's worth. Not finished yet a